Surrender All
by gogators2696
Summary: Annie and Auggie are in a relationship before she is transferred to Lena's team and Lena makes her pursue Simon will there relationship be able to handle this. It is somewhat AU This is my first Fanfic for Covert Affairs. I just got into liking the TV show and I LOVE Annie and Auggie together. I will be using parts of the season 3 story line but not all of it.
1. Chapter 1: Reassignment

Surrender All

Summary: Annie and Auggie are in a relationship before she is transferred to Lena's team and Lena makes her pursue Simon will there relationship be able to handle this. It is somewhat AU

Disclaimer: I don't own covert affairs or the characters and not even some aspects of the plot.

Chapter one: Reassignment

"Come on Auggie we need to go to work." Annie said as Auggie wouldn't let her get up.

"Cant we call in sick." Auggie said as he kissed Annie on her neck.

"No we cant because it will be suspicious if we both call in sick and plus Joan said she needed to see both of us this morning." Annie said as she moved out of his arms and went towards the bathroom. Auggie then got up and moved towards the kitchen to fix them some coffee as Annie took a shower. Annie was out about 20 minutes later. Annie saw Auggie in the kitchen and she went up to him and warped her arms around him and laid her head on his back.

"I love the smell of coffee in the morning." Annie said

" Well I love your hands around my body." Auggie said turning around to face her then he took her face in his hands and kissed her and then handed her a cup of coffee. "And because I am such an amazing boyfriend I made you a cup."

"You are amazing sometimes to amazing."

"I aim to please." Auggie said and then he headed off to go get ready. An hour later they were on their way to Langley. When they get there Auggie goes to his office while Annie goes and sees Joan.

"Joan you wanted to see me this morning." Annie said

"Yeah um hold on let me get Auggie in here I need to tell him something too." Joan said as Annie took a seat in one of the chairs. Auggie came walking into Joan's office with his cane.

"Joan , Annie." He greeted

"I called both of you in here to tell you that both of you are being reassigned." Joan said and handed them their folder with their reassignments. " You two can leave and clean out your desks and then go home and tomorrow you will start your assignments." Joan said and went to sit at her desk. Annie didn't know what to say so she just left and did as she was told. Auggie on the other hand stayed there.

"Joan what is all this about?" Auggie asked.

"I don't know Arthur told me yesterday that you two will be reassigned. I couldn't do anything about it." Joan said. "Now if you will I need to get some work done. Have a good day Auggie." With that Auggie left her office and went to go pack up his office. Annie finished packing her things and went into Auggie's office.

"I am done do you want me to wait and take you home or are you going to call the driving service to take you home?" Annie asked

"I thought we might go and get lunch before you take me to my place." Auggie said.

"Ok how much longer will you be?" Annie asked.

"Not much longer I am having barber move my things for me." Auggie said. As they were about to walk out someone called Annie's name out.

"Annie I am Gabe and I will be working with you and I was told to come tell you that our boss Lena needs to see you. She knows you were given the day off but she wants to meet you." Gabe said.

"Oh ok Auggie are you going to wait or go on?" Annie asked Auggie

"I will get a cab and meet you at the Tavern." Auggie said.

"Ok see you there." Annie said and then she turned to Gabe "Take me to Lena." Gabe leads the way for Annie.

"Her office is right through there" Gabe said and pointed to an office with glass doors.

"Ok thank you Gabe." Annie said and walked into the office "Lena Smith I am Annie Walker and I will be working for you now." Annie said and held her hand out for Lena to shake it. Lena took her hand and shook it.

"Oh it is great to meet you. As you know I am Lena Smith. I am sorry for taking you away from your day off but I need to meet you because I need you on a plane to Morocco tomorrow." Lena said.

"Ok What will I be doing there." Annie said and Lena explained to her everything about Simon Fisher.

"You are to get close with him. I need you to pursue in a romantic way. Can you do that." Lena said.

"I… I don't know. I never have had to do something like this." Annie said.

"You had a relationship with Ben Mercer didn't you?" Lena asked.

"That was different." Annie said.

"How? All I am asking you is to get him interested in you and then get some Intel about him." Lena said

"I will try." Annie said and got up. Lena handed her the folder.

"Here is everything you need to know more in depth." Lena said. "You are free to go now." with that Annie left. Annie got in her car nd drove to the Tavern. She drove on auto pilot while she was thinking about the mission. She was confused. How is she going to be able to do this to Auggie. She did not want to do this but it was her orders. I cant even tell Auggie. I cant do this to him but I don't want to lose him. She pulled into the Tavern and got out. She saw Auggie sitting at a table and walked up to him. Auggie looked up and smiled.

"Annie how nice of you to join me." Auggie said in a cheerful voice.

"Sorry Lena wanted to meet me." Annie said in a tone that worried Auggie.

"Alright what is wrong?" Auggie asked.

"Nothing." Annie said

"Bull now tell me what is wrong." Auggie said.

"I hate that we got reassigned." Annie said only telling a half lie.

"Me to. I hate that you are going to have a different handler. I cant keep you safe anymore." Auggie safe.

"Yeah I am going to miss being in the same office as you. I am kind of nervous about working under Lena." Annie said.

"Don't worry you will do great. So what did she want?" Auggie asked

"She just wanted to meet me and get to know me a little and the other way around." Annie said. "Where have you been reassigned to?" Annie asked

"O.S.P. I got Jai's old job." Auggie said.

"Oh wow."

"Yeah my thoughts exactly."

"You will do great." Annie said and placed one of her hands on top of his to reassure him. She was the one who need reassuring. She didn't know how she was going to be with both Auggie and Simon. They ate their food and got a couple of beers and had small talk. Once they were finished Auggie paid the bill much to Annie's Dismay.

"You staying over tonight?" Auggie asked.

"No I need to go home and pack." Annie said and realized she said more than she wanted to.

"Pack for what?"

"Um that's another thing Lena wanted to talk to me about. She had a mission for me and I eave tomorrow." Annie said.

"Already and where is it?" Auggie asked

"Yeah and it is in Morocco."

"What deos she want you to do?"

"Get some Intel."

"Seems harmless but be safe Annie. I wont be able to save you." Auggie said jokingly. Then they both headed their separate ways.

* * *

This is my first Fanfic for Covert Affairs. I just got into liking the TV show and I LOVE Annie and Auggie together. Tell me what you think. I will be using parts of the season 3 story line but not all of it. Review Review Review


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling Dirty

Chapter 2: Feeling Dirty

Annie woke up and rolled over to see that it was 5:45. She tried to go back to sleep but it was hopeless so she just got up and got ready for her trip. She took a shower and packed the little things she was not able to pack last night. She picked up her phone and was about to call Auggie but she decided against it because she knew he would not be up this early. An hour later she was ready to leave. She put her bags in the car and headed to Langley.

* * *

Auggie woke up early that morning. He got himself a cup of coffee and listened to the news. After about an hour he decided to call his car company to pick him up in about 45 minutes to take him to work. He took a shower and got dressed . He hear a knock on his door and he grabbed his messenger bag, cane, and his cell phone. He opened the door and his driver took him to the car.

* * *

Annie got to Langley and went up to Lena's office. She got everything she needed and then left for the airport. The elevator doors opened she was surprised to see Auggie standing the elevator. "Walker!" Auggie said.

"Anderson what are you doing here this early?" Annie asked

"1st day on a new job figured I would get a head start. Why aren't you on an airplane to wherever Lena is sending you.?"

"I had to come and get a file from Lena but I am headed to the airport now."

" Well I really don't have to be for another hour so why don't I accompany you to the airport ."

"As nice as that sounds you should get up to your new office and get settled in." Annie said moving closer to him.

"What's wrong Annie?" Auggie asked

"I am just going to miss you." Annie said and kissed Auggie passionately.

"As much as I love this we should stop because one we don't want our relationship out in the open and two I am about to get off." Auggie said

"I am just going to really miss you."

"Annie you have been on missions since we started dating."

"I know but you were always in my ear telling me what to do now you wont be there." Annie said.

"I know but you will be fine just please be extra careful."

"Worried about me huh Anderson."

"Yes I am so please come back to me in one piece."

"I will and plus this mission should be an easy one with no problems."

"Well Annie you and no problems should not be in the same sentence." Auggie said and Annie laughed. The elevator doors opened and Auggie got off. "Be careful." Auggie said as he got off.

"Always am." Annie said and the doors closed.

* * *

Annie made to that airport and went through security with some time left. She decided she would read over what she should expect in Marrakesh. As she was reading her flight was called and she boarded the plane.

Annie arrived in Marrakesh around noon. She went to her hotel room and freshened up. After she was ready to go she went to go find Simon. Annie went to the market and sat in a café and got something to eat. While eating Annie saw Simon talking to a gentleman. She paid for her food and followed him. While she was following him she got a call from Lena and got the green light to make contact. Annie got a rental car and cut the brake lights. Once she had the car ready she made sure to get in front of Simon. Once she got in front of him she slammed on her brakes and made Simon rear end her. She looked in the mirror to check her make up. She got out and looked and acted pissed.

"What the hell were you doing. You hit the back of my car you jerk." Annie said. Simon just looked at her and laughed. "This is not funny this is a rental. Stop Laughing.

"I am truly sorry for hitting you car but I think the most damage has been done to mine." Simon said after he stopped laughing.

"Yeah but what am I suppose to do just return the car with a scratched bumper?"

"No I will fix that for you. Why don't we go and sit down and talk."

"Leave the cars here in the street?" Annie said

"I have someone who can take care of that for us." Simon said and led Annie to a little restaurant around the corner. Annie and Simon talked for what seemed to be hours. They showed each other their passports and shared some laughs about their many trips. Annie couldn't help but feel terrible. She missed Auggie and she wanted him badly. Simon took them to a café and ordered for them.

"My name is Simon by the way." Simon said

"Oh my name is Annie. I guess we forgot to exchange pleasantries with you hitting my car."

"I guess so. So Annie what brings you to Marrakesh?"

"Adventure and saved up vacation time." Annie said

"So you're girl who likes adventure."

"I live for it. So Simon why are you in Marrakesh?"

"My work brought me here."

"Just business no pleasure."

"Well maybe a little bit of pleasure." Simon said and then these two tourists interrupted them and asked Simon where they can find the Saadian Tombs and Simon told them how to get there.

"Sorry about that."

"No it is fine. Do you travel a lot with work?"

"Yeah that is why I love my job it takes me all over the world."

"What do you do?" Annie asked him

"I am a land developer. I buy the land and sell it to someone else."

"Sounds interesting."

"So Annie what do you do?"

"I work for the Smithsonian."

"Ah what do you do for the Smithsonian?"

"I acquire pieces for them to put on display."

"So do you travel?"

"Yes all the time. I love that I get to travel."

"Do you have your passport with you?"

"Yes do you have yours?"

"As a matter of fact I do want to compare?"

"Sure." Annie said as she got hers out and Simon did the same. They handed their passports to each other.

"On the count of three we open them." Simon said

"Okay."

"One….Two….three." Simon said and they opened the passports. As Annie looked through all the places he has been .

"Impressive! I have always wanted to go to Russia." Annie said.

"My family is from Russia. Your passport is impressive. I can say I have never been to Sri Lanka."

"It was beautiful."

"I bet I will now definitely have to go there." Simon said. "Wow I am late for a meeting." Simon said as he looked at the time.

"I am sorry to keep you." Annie said

"Don't be I'd rather be with a beautiful woman than in this meeting I have to get to."

"I had a good time." Annie said

"I did too. I would like it of you agreed to go out with me again." Simon said. "On a proper date that is."

"I would love to go out on a proper date with you. Just tell me the time and place." Annie said.

"Meet me here tomorrow this time tomorrow. I know just the place to go." Simon said.

"See you then." Annie said and gathered her things and went back to her hotel.

* * *

Auggie was worried about Annie all day long. He didn't know when she would be back and he missed her terribly. Being the new boss wasn't easy either. Every one that worked for Jai was hesitant around him and he could tell. He got all the files he needed and then called the guys in to his office. "So we are tasked with finding out what got Jai killed. Does anyone have any suspicions?"

"Well Jai had been very suspicious and I looked at all his files and the only thing that has been suspicious is that six out of fifty operations have been compromised." Gabe said

"Okay well that is a start look into all compromised missions and figure out why they were compromised and Gabe could you get al Jai's files onto a hard drive for me." Auggie said

"Sure thing." Gabe said and everyone piled out of Auggie's new office. Auggie leaned back in his chair once everyone was gone. Auggie rubbed his temples and thought about Annie. He wished she was here because she would always give him a pep talk and he needed on now. So Auggie picked up his phone and put it back own before he dialed Annie's number. He knew she could not talk to him but that didn't make him want to talk to her any less.

* * *

When Annie got to her hotel she called Lena to tell her everything. Once Annie was done talking to Lena she went and took a shower because she felt extremely dirty and two because she wanted to wash all of Simon off of her. Annie thought she had washed her body enough that she could get out and go to bed. As she was laying in bed Annie couldn't help but think about Auggie. Annie fell asleep dreaming of Auggie and before she knew it was the morning. Annie got up and got ready to meet up with Simon. Annie left and went to where Simon had told her to meet him.

"I ma so terribly sorry for being late." Simon said an he came up behind Annie

"It is fine I haven't been waiting long."

"Ok well you ready."

"Yeah I am all ready to go." Annie said and Simon led her to his car.

"Rental?" Annie asked

"No I got a new car."

"Wow that fast."

"Yeah and I already took car of your rental too." Simon said

"Thank you. So where are we going?"

"You will see." Simon said and when they got there he was a complete gentleman and he reminded Annie of Auggie. They got to where the were going and Simon helped her out of the car. Simon set up the picnic and poured Annie a glass of wine. They sat and talked for a while. Annie stood up to go to the car.

"Where are you going Annie?" Simon asked.

"To get a bottle of water. Would you like one?" Annie said.

"Yeah that would be nice." Simon said. Annie went out to the car and looked around and found his bag she opened it and saw a tablet. She needed to know what was on the tablet. All of a sudden Simon came running to her.

"Get in the car." Simon yelled. Annie did as he said thinking she had been caught. "There is a sandstorm coming." Then she looked out the car window and saw it coming.

"Give me your scarf." Annie said.

"What?"

"Give me your scarf." Simon handed it over to her and she ripped it in half. Annie then put sunglasses on and then her scarf over her mouth and nose. She got out of the car and stuffed Simon's scarf into the tailpipes. She then got back in the car.

"I didn't want the sand to mess up your new car." Annie said

"Thank you." Simon said. The sand storm was over in about thirty minutes. Simon took them to his place. " Feel free to make yourself feel at home. I ma going to take a shower." Simon said and walked over to a safe and put the tablet in it then he walked into the bathroom. Annie got her phone out and called Lena.

"Annie how is it going." Lena said.

"Good but this is a real tricky situation. I feel like it is going to take longer than we expect."

"Do what you need to Annie." Lena said. Annie turned on the tv and went over to the little fridge and when she turned around Simon was standing behind her in a towel. "So you need me back tomorrow? Are you sure no one else can handle it? Ok I will book a flight and be back by tomorrow night." Annie said and hung up.

"So are you going to join me?" Simon said and Annie walked up to him and kissed him. Simon helped her take off her clothes and then they went into the bathroom and Annie felt extremely dirty for having sex with Simon. They got out of the shower and moved it into the bedroom. After a while Annie went and grabbed her clothes off the floor and got dressed. "Where are you going?" Simon asked

"Have to leave soon. My boss needs me in DC." Annie said.

"Will I see you again?" Simon asked.

"Here is my number and I would love to see you again." Annie said and then grabbed her bag and left. She didn't know what she was going to do. She was heading back to DC tomorrow. She would most likely see Auggie. She didn't know if she could handle being around him and knowing that she just betrayed the man she loved.

* * *

I know it has been months since I started this story but my life is crazy. School has got me busy and I will try and update as frequently as possible but no promises please review. I made the chapter long so please forgive me and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking

Chapter 3: Breaking

Annie got off the plane an it was 10:30 at night. She decided instead of heading to her place she would head to Auggie's. The taxi driver pulled up to the curb and Annie got out and paid him. She walked up to his door and knocked. She heard him get up and come to the door. Once he opened the door she Kissed him and he kissed back. They pulled apart and Auggie said "I hope you are Annie."

"Who else would it be." Annie said and Auggie led her into his place.

"You know me." Auggie said in a joking manner.

"I do!" Annie said and then she couldn't take it no more. She wanted him. She went up to him and kissed him with more passion. She led them to the bedroom. As she was leading them to the bedroom she started to unbutton Auggie's shirt. Once they got into the bedroom Auggie picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waste. Auggie laid her on the bed and Annie started to unbutton his pants. Annie sat up and Auggie took her dress off and then he undid her bra. She couldn't stand not touching him so she rolled them over to where she was on top and then she straddled him. She ran her hands up and down his chest and then she leaned down and kissed him passionately. Annie couldn't get enough of him. They went on like that for hours until they fell asleep. Annie woke up at 6:00 and looked over to see Auggie was still asleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Annie turned on her side and replayed the past couple days of events. She felt terrible for cheating on Auggie but she had to do it for work. That didn't make it any better. Then last night was amazing. She loved Auggie and she knew she did. He was her best friend. But he would never forgive her if he found out about Simon. Even if it is just a mission. She couldn't lose her best friend and the love of her life. Her heart was breaking slowly at the thought. She then felt Auggie wrap his arms around her and he kissed her neck.

"Morning" Auggie said

"Morning" Annie said back to him and turned around so she was facing him.

"I can hear you thinking so what are you thinking about?" Auggie asked

"Last night and how incredible it was." She said

"It was incredible I was definitely not expecting you to come here and jump on me like that."

"Well I missed you while I was away." Annie said as she got up. "It is 6:30 we need to get ready to leave for work Auggie."

"Just a little while longer please." Auggie whined

"Ok I am going to take a shower and I will wake you up when I am out." Annie said getting out of bed.

"Shower oh I am in." Auggie said sitting up.

"No I am taking a shower alone." Annie said and went into the bathroom. Annie took a quick shower and then she walked into the room and found the bed empty. She quickly got dressed then she headed into the kitchen to see Auggie making a cup of coffee.

"I made you cup." Auggie said and handed her the cup of coffee he made for her.

"Thanks." She says and takes a sip of it. " You should go take a shower so we wont be late for work." Auggie just nodded his head and walked to the bathroom. Annie finished off her coffee and went to go get dressed. Annie chose and outfit quickly and applied a little foundation and lipstick. Annie then went to the couch and turned on the news. Annie tried to pay attention to the news but she was failing. Then her buzzed. She didn't recognize the number but then she read the message and knew it was from Simon. God she felt guilty, here she was with Auggie a man whom she loves but she is getting a text message from a man she just met saying how he enjoyed their time together and would like to see her soon. How could she pull this off. She was not the type to cheat but she has become her worst nightmare. What was she going to do she couldn't go up to Lena and say hey I cant do this mission because I lied I am in a relationship with Auggie Anderson. No she would lose her job and she loved her job. She was losing her mind.

* * *

Auggie got in the shower and just stood there so the hot water could just run over him. He took this time to piece together everything that happened. He knew last night was amazing. Hell it could be the best sex he has ever had but Annie had acted weird. She seems a little distant to him. That worried Auggie. He snapped out of his thoughts and finished his shower and when he got out he brushed his teeth and blow dried his hair. He went into his closet and chose and outfit to wear and put it on. He finished up and headed to the living room where he heard the tv on. "You ready to go?" Auggie asked Annie

"Yeah let me put my shoes on and grab my purse and we can go." Annie said. They took a cab to Annie's house so they could take her car to work. Once they got to Langley they went their separate ways. Auggie went up to his office and sat down at his desk. He wasn't used to his new office yet and the people who worked for him weren't used to him. He sat down and turned on his computers and put his headphones on and got to work on investigating Jai's death. Auggie had been working for about ten minutes when he got the phone call telling him he needed to go to Arthur's office.

* * *

Annie went straight up to Lena's office when she got in the building. Normally she would go and get coffee for her and Auggie but she didn't work with him anymore. Thinking about made her sad because she loved working with Auggie, because she knew he would have her back no matter what. Annie knocked on Lena's office door and Lena motioned for her to come in. Annie sat down in one of the chairs. "How did it go?" Lena asked.

"Better than I expected. I got more Intel that I thought I would and he has already made contact again asking when we could meet up." Annie said and handed Lena the jump drive

"Wonderful! You are doing great but I know how things like this could wear a person down so why don't you take the day off and come back in tomorrow." Lena said. Then she got a phone call. She hung up the phone and looked at Annie. "It seems we have been summoned." Lena said as she got up and Annie followed her.

* * *

Lena, Annie and Auggie all reached Arthur's office at the same time. Arthur and Joan appeared out of Arthur's office. "Lena and Joan come with me, Annie and Auggie you wait out here." Arthur said and then led the two ladies into his office.

"What did you do this time Walker?" Auggie asked

"I take offense to that I didn't do anything wrong. Well at least not that I know of." Annie said as she led Auggie to a couch so they could sit down.

"Well Annie your two moms got called to the principle's office. So what did you do? You didn't bring anything illegal to my place did you?" He asked

" Yes I brought home a top secret document. No I didn't bring anything illegal to your place and plus I have been a good girl." Annie said.

"Yeah right! But really do you have any idea what is going on in there?"

"No I really don't and if this is about me why call you in here. I mean we don't work together?" she said.

"Yeah but maybe this is about one of our past missions." Auggie said

"That makes sense but I don't know I guess we will have to wait and see." Annie said. They sat there and just chatted until Arthur, Lena and Joan came out of Arthur's office. Joan and some folders in her hand. Annie stood up and touched Auggie and he stood up with her.

"There goes your day off." Lena says as the leaves and Annie just looks at her then Joan. Joan had a smile on her face.

"You two always said you would both go out in the field together well I now pronounce you man and wife." Joan said and Auggie got a huge grin on his face and Annie just took the file smiling.

* * *

I know I am terrible at updating but my life I crazy and so I just finally made my self sit down and finish this chapter. I hope you like it and I will try and update soon but I am not making any promises but I will let all of you know that it will not be months until I update again. Please Review and maybe if I get enough it will make write the next chapter faster!


End file.
